


Sugar Rush

by nishernoya



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: DONT EAT SUSPICIOUS CANDIES GUYS YOU MIGHT FALL IN LOVE, F/F, i have tumblr tagging disease, just a bunch of fluff, little bit of sad, oh no eda look what you did it made them gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishernoya/pseuds/nishernoya
Summary: Willow knew it was normal to feel a certain way for a certain someone. The kind of love that makes you feel like you ate too much candy and now you're high on a sugar rush.That didn't mean she felt it for her best friend, though, right?Or, alternatively:Willow and Luz eat love spell candies and the effect never goes away because they r in love
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> willuz is literally just my comfort ship don't come at me for this being trashy

Willow had noticed the way people looked at her. Of course, they looked. 

She was just naturally pretty. Weren't all girls? They made the boys swoon over them. As well as some of the girls. She knew that was normal. It was just like her dads. 

But that didn't mean she felt anything, right? They were just friends. Best friends, maybe. But lovers? That was out of the question. So, maybe that was why Willow wasn't that worried when it happened. 

_"Eda, you're sure this candy isn't going to kill us? I trusted you last time and I almost got possessed by a demon."_

_"Oh, shut up, kid, it's fine! I double-checked this time."_

_Luz and Willow each looked hesitantly at the candy they had been offered by Eda, who crossed her arms and pouted. "Look, I went out of my way to get you some candy on my way back. If you're not gonna eat it, then that's your fault."_

_Luz glared at her, frowning. "But-"_

_"I'm sure it's fine," Willow murmured dismissively, unwrapping the candy curiously. A perfectly round and shiny heart, with a color of bright cherry red. Surprisingly cute. Luz sighed in defeat, unwrapping hers as well and staring at it for a few moments before popping it in her mouth, the candy being devoured with a loud crunch. "Not bad," she said finally, smiling._

_Willow snickered at that, eating hers as well and turning over the wrapper curiously._

**'Love Candy! One bite makes love last for the night!'**

_Willow furrowed her brows in confusion. Was that supposed to be a joke?_

_"Eda, I feel weird," Luz complained, hugging her torso and jumping up and down like she was a spring flung down the stairs. Willow flinched when she began feeling what she assumed Luz was, a dizzying wave of warmth roundhouse kicking her in the gut and making her brain go fuzzy. Sugar rush. The witch blinked, looking around through pink-tinted vision._

_She was sure that was fine._

_Maybe._

_Eda's voice was muffled in her ears, but... Luz's was clear as crystal. When they locked eyes, she could have sworn she saw a small flash of light in the pools of dark brown. A spark._

_"Oh, damn it! These are love spell candies!" Willow barely registered as Eda shouted, groaning and snatching the wrappers from them. She was too busy staring. At Luz._

_Had she always been this pretty?_

So, Willow hadn't been worried. The effect went away after a day, as Eda told them. It was a pretty normal day even with the "love candies" in effect. 

She hoped. 

Willow didn't remember most of it, and Eda refused to give details. Based on the sparkle in her eye and the sly grin, she knew it would probably be embarrassing. 

So, that day was over. It had been a week later, actually. No more love candies in effect. Willow sighed as she opened her locker, staring inside for a bit too long, deep in thought. It wasn't until there was a tap on her shoulder that she turned around. 

"Hey, Willow, are you okay? You were just staring inside that locker for a while.." 

Oh, of course, it was _her_. 

Luz.

Willow nodded numbly, grabbing her books a little too quickly. Luz didn't seem to be suspicious, though. She was simply leaning against her locker, holding her books with a little smile that made Willow melt inside. How was she so happy all the time? Willow swore Luz could smile through anything. Not that she was complaining. 

"Ready to get to class?" Luz's voice once again snapped her out of her trance, making her sputter out a "yeah" and nod again. They started down the hall, hand intertwining as if it was just nothing. Nobody looked, nobody stared. They were just friends. Right. They had done this so many times before. Why did Willow blush now? 

"You've been quiet this morning." The witch looked up in surprise when Luz said this, almost stopping in the middle of the hall they were walking down. Had she been quiet? Maybe she was too caught up in listening to Luz talk... 

_I do love your voice, though._

"You do?" 

Oh, Titan. She'd said that out loud. Willow coughed to cover up her yelp of surprise, her face exploding into a cherry red. Just like that damn candy. 

Maybe hers had just worn off late. 

"Yeah. It's nice," Willow finally replied, smiling bashfully. Titan, when had she become such a mess? But, truthfully, she could listen to her talk all day. Luz’s ramblings were some of her favorites.

Luz was quiet at that sentiment, her smile seeming to grow. "Thanks. Nobody at home liked listening to me talk.” Willow frowned, looking for the right words to say. “I do.” 

Luz smirked at her, her eyes sparkling. “Are you sure it’s not that candy talking to me?” They both laughed at this, but Luz didn’t catch the way Willow’s smile fell.

Soon, they walked into the classroom, taking their seats next to each other. Just like always. Nothing strange about that. Gus stumbled in behind quickly, mumbling something about being late as he slammed his things down with a thud. Willow didn't notice, too busy giggling at Luz balancing a pencil on her nose and sticking her tongue out like a goof. She turned to the witch besides her, grinning and showing it off. When the teacher glared in their direction, though, Willow rolled her eyes and flicked the pencil away. "Dork,” she whispered.

_I love you._

Thankfully, that one wasn't out loud. Willow huffed out a sigh and opened her textbook to the page the teacher had just announced, trying to ignore as Luz did the same with a little squeal of excitement. 

How funny. They were learning about love potions today. 

Titan, Willow could barely focus. So, instead, she chose to watch the way Luz wrote her ‘i’s with little hearts, hand moving effortlessly over the page. Whenever the teacher would stop to write something for them to copy, Luz would tap her pencil on her nose and wait, occasionally catching Willow staring. She never said anything, though, simply giving her a little grin and going right back to her work. How the heck was it possible to be so… so… The word was on the tip of her tongue...

“Miss Park, can you answer this question?” 

“ _Adorable_ ,” 

Willow covered her mouth in embarrassment when the word left her mouth. She just couldn’t think today, she supposed. It was like there was a permanent sugar rush swirling through her brain, sugar pumping through her blood and making her heartbeat rise. Their teacher didn’t scold her, but instead frowned and glanced between the two girls sitting next to each other. “I’m afraid that’s not the answer. Please try to pay more attention.” Willow stared down at her textbook frustratedly, leaving a mildly confused Luz next to her. She shot her a concerned glance, catching Willow’s eyes and making her pulse speed up. Gus was also sharing looks with her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Finally, the bell screamed, granting her a release from the heaven and hell that was class with Luz. 

Luz had abominations next, while she had plants, like all the rest of her classes. Luz insisted that she take plants first thing in the morning with Willow. She sure was wishing that that wasn’t true now. She just needed a single second away from her, or else she was going to overdose on sugar...

“Willow! Can we talk?” The witch paled as Luz approached, waving and coming to a stop in front of her. Willow had to look up a little bit to meet her gaze. Luz was kind of tall, huh? She nodded, putting her books away and beginning to grab more. “I.. wanted to know if…” 

Luz clenched her fists beside her and looked down, taking in a breath. 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go get lunch with me this weekend.”

That was a normal request. Why had it taken so long for Luz to spit out? And why was she blushing? 

“Uh, sure?” Willow’s voice went a bit higher than it should have at the end of the sentence. Luz smiled, but something was troubling behind her eyes. “Great, great.” Why did she sound so defeated? Was it the way Willow had said yes? The witch watched as the human’s shoulders slumped and she practically sprinted away, leaving Willow with more questions than she ever had in her life. 

_Did I do something wrong?_

Soon, the end of the day was nearing. Luz hadn't been in any of her classes, making the witch worry a bit. But, Willow was sure she was probably fine. She was sure that she had probably been found by now with all the trouble that followed her. She walked to her locker like always, a bit sad that Luz wasn't there with her, but otherwise calm. Well, she was, until Gus came sprinting up to her, yelling her name. Willow looked over in confusion. "Gus? What's wrong?" The boy jittered around in a panic, beginning to shout again.

“Have you seen Luz? Everyone’s saying she hasn’t been around since this morning and Bump can't find her anywhere!” 

Willow paled a little as Gus continued talking. No, no. That couldn’t be true. She was still in the school, right? She had just walked around the corner and-

Willow's heart sank to her feet. Luz had probably run home. She must have. She looked so upset- argh! Willow should have just put it together.

_Was this my fault? Was I too weird?_

Once again, she mulled over the events of the day, trying to see if there was any more evidence pointing to her conclusion. Class with Luz… 

Luz had asked her to lunch… 

But that was just as friends, right? 

Willow’s heart just about jumped out of her chest when she came to the realization. Oh, _nuts_. 

Racing feet pounded against a dirt path, Willow yelling Luz’s name the whole way. When she approached the Owl House, Hooty didn’t even make a sound, simply opening to reveal a very surprised Luz on the other side. “Willow? Did you just run all the way here?” She stared incredulously, stepping outside and ushering away King, who attempted to follow. After the door had shut behind them, Willow laughed, throwing arms around her. Tears fell on her cloak, making Luz flinch in surprise. “Willow,” she murmured, but instead raised eyebrows when Willow looked up with the brightest smile she had seen in all of existence.

“I didn’t realize you were asking me on a date!” 

Luz gasped in surprise, grabbing her friend by the arms and bringing their noses nearly an inch apart. Willow yelped, her face going red. This time, though, she wasn’t worried about it. “ _You figured it out_!” Luz screamed joyously, shaking Willow’s shoulders violently and almost crying with laughter.

No, wait. She _was_ crying.

“Luz, I’m so sorry,” Willow whispered, but Luz simply shook her head, still smiling. “It’s not the candy, Willow. It’s not the candy! I… It took me a while to figure it out, but I… really like you. Like, really, _really_ like you.”

How funny. Willow could almost say… 

“I was thinking the same thing.”

They both laughed at that, simply standing outside for a moment and embracing. That only lasted about five seconds before a voice cut through the silence.

“Jeez, hoot hoot, do girls just cry all the time? I’m glad I’m an owl door,” Hooty rudely interrupted, getting a laugh from Willow and a glare from Luz. The door swung open, revealing a pretty smug Eda on the other side. “So, you two finally confess your undying love?” Luz’s face exploded into red at that, the human shouting something at her while Willow simply laughed again. Eda was cackling at this point, shaking her head. “If you think that’s bad, wait until I tell you that you two have been girlfriends for a week and didn’t even realize it,” Eda exclaimed, slapping her knee and doubling over in a raucous fit of laughter, making both Luz’s and Willow’s jaws drop to the ground. 

“ _What_?!”

They both exclaimed that at the same time, staring at Eda in disbelief. She smirked, barely able to get out a sentence without cracking up. “Neither of you remembers what happened after you ate those love candies,” she started, snickering and catching her breath for a moment, “But I do!” After Eda sang out that last part, Luz groaned and pushed her way inside, muffled shouting and laughter ringing from behind the door as Willow waited outside with nobody but Hooty as company, who didn’t say anything. She could have sworn he just winked at her, though. 

Finally, the door swung back open, revealing a flustered Luz and Eda on the floor, howling with laughter. 

“So, lunch this weekend?” Luz smiled, her eye twitching as King joined in on making fun of her. 

Willow nodded, grinning back. “It’s a date.” 

Again, the door closed, the last thing Willow saw being Luz waving and Eda and King rolling on the floor hysterically. 

The sugar rush in her gut was now identifiable. 

Love.

Willow smiled. 

“You know, I like dates too,” Hooty started, but Willow let out a cry of surprise, jumping and beginning to speed off, running over the events in her head. She was going on a date. She technically had a girlfriend, according to Eda.

Funny how this all started with a simple sugar rush. 

Maybe Willow would have to start eating candy more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading that dumpster fire i love them (also ya boi learned how to do formatting so hello _italics_


End file.
